spilled milkshake
by Analanat
Summary: Where a milkshake is spilled, kuroko gets pissed off, kagami doesn't understand anything and the GoM are traumatized for life (IMAGE COVER NOT MINE)


HELLO! This is Analanat here and this is my first fanfic! So I'm pretty excited! English isn't my mother language, so please bear on my lack of grammar…Well, go on with the story!

**Spilled Milkshake**

It was a pretty normal day for kuroko, he woke up, ate breakfast, and went to school. It was just after the basketball practice that he received a call from Akashi, saying that all of the GoM were having a get together on the amusement park.

*ring ring*

"yes?" said kuroko as he answered his phone.

"tetsuya" said Akashi

"Oh, hello Akashi-kun" replied kuroko

"All of the GoM are having a meeting on the amusement park, you will come" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

" *sigh* okay Akashi-kun, see you there"

Kuroko picked up his things and went home to change, after all, he was sweating because of practice. When he was about to go to the amusement park, his phone ringed again.

"Yes? " said kuroko picking his phone once again.

"Hey kuroko, what are you doing?" questioned Kagami

"Hello, kagami-kun, I was about to go to the amusement park" stated kuroko emotionlessly.

"Amusement park? Why are you going there?" questioned Kagami.

"Oh, that's because Akashi-kun said that the GoM are having a get together there, so I have to go" answered kuroko.

"Do you think they'll mind if I tag along?" apparently, kagami still didn't trust Akashi that much…

"It's okay. If Akashi-kun attempts to kill you, you can go hide in the bushes." Said kuroko like it was a normal thing to say.

Kagami sweat dropped 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

Kuroko headed to the amusement park, and he met kagami in the way. For some odd reason, the ace was sweating so much that he could fill a pool with his sweat.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the amusement park.

"We're here" stated kuroko

"Yeah…" replied kagami, still sweating

They continued walking till they reached the meeting place, apparently all the GoM integrants were already there.

"Sorry for the wait" apologized kuroko

"It's okay Tetsu- WAIT! Why is Bakagami here?!" questioned a shocked and angry Aomine.

"Oh, he wanted to come along" replied kuroko

All the GoM glared at kagami, kise had a 'GO HOME' glare; Midorima had a 'it is not like a care…' glare (what a tsundere); Murasakibara had a 'I don't like you' glare; Aomine had a 'get the HELL out of here!' glare and Akashi had a 'I am currently pissed at you' glare.

Currently, Kagami was swearing bullets, after all, had was receiving 5 different terrifying glares. 'I better run from here….. But I can't leave Kuroko! He'll be in danger if he's alone with these pyromaniacs! But they don't want me to be here… but if I go, kuroko will probably be tackled! ARGGG! What the HELL do I do?!'

.

.

.

It seems that kagami's having an internal squabble…

"it's okay guys, it's not like a didn't invite him!" said kuroko with a tiny mini smile.

'I actually invited myself….' That was left unsaid in kagami's part;

When they saw kuroko smiling, all the GoM blushed, well kise got a nosebleed…

" wahhh~! Kurokocchi~! So cute su~!" and then he glomped kuroko

"kise-kun…can't…..breath…!"

"OI, KISE! You're killing Testu!" shouted Aomine.

"Ryouta, I suggest you to release testuya this instant if you don't want to suffer the consequences." Stated Akashi, while holding up his scissors.

"H-HAI! Akashicchi!" exclaimed a sweating Kise. He released the phantom player from the death grip, and kuroko fell on the floor….

…..dead.

.

.

.

Okay, he's not dead, he's just unconscious…

"WAHH~! Kurokocchi~ I'm SORRY!" cried Kise

"Testu, Oi Testu! Wake up! Are you okay?! – Kise stop crying! – TETSU!" exclaimed Aomine while kneeing near kuroko and trying to wake him up.

"Hey, bakagami! Do something!"

"HUH?! " was kagami's logical response.

"You idiot! Stop daydreaming and DO SOMETHING!" shouted the tanned teen.

"Oh….okay!" and kagami went to get something somewhere over the rainbow.

As Aomine was panicking, trying to revive kuroko, Kise was sulking at the corner (is there a corner in an amusement park...?)

'kurokocchi's unconscious because of me…. I'm the worst friend ever…"

A few minutes passed and kagami appeared with a bucket of water in hand.

"kagami, why the hell are you carrying bucket filled with water…?" Midorima inched backwards.

"you'll see" replied Kagami, and then he poured the water on kuroko's head.

.

.

Nothing happened.

"YOU FICKING IDIOT! What the HELL are you thinking BAKAGAMI! Do you want Testu to catch a cold?!" shouted Aomine.

"I thought that if we poured cold water in his head, he would wake up…" said Kagami dejectedly.

"What kind of logic is that…?" said a shocked Midorima.

"It works most of the time…"

Suddenly Murasakibara appeared with a vanilla milkshake in hand, and put it in the floor right next to kuroko's head.

.

.

.

Kuroko woke up three seconds later.

The remaining GoM (plus kagami) sweat dropped, all of them thinking the same thing,

'why didn't we think about that earlier…?'

For some unknown reason, kuroko wasn't wet and started drinking his milkshake with a happy smile on his face.

The GoM (plus Kagami again) could swear that there were flowers and sparkles floating around kuroko.

"kurokocchi~su! You're so cute!" and kise glomped kuroko again, but not as tightly.

"Ryouta… didn't I clearly state to you to stop hugging tetsuya..?" said Akashi with a dark smile while snipping his sissors.

"But, Akashicchi! Kurokocchi's just SO CUTE!" exclaimed kise.

"kise-kun please stop hugging me." Stated kuroko emotionlessly.

"so mean kurokocchi~!"

"Kise! Stop hugging tetsu already! He's uncomfortable!"

"kise-chin~please stop hugging kuro-chin~"

"stop hugging kuroko already kise, but it's not like I care…."

"Oi, kise! Stop hugging kuroko!"

"ryouta, you will suffer the consequences" said Akashi while snipping his sissors.

"WAIT AKASHICCHI! GAHHHH!" kise started running just as Akashi threw his sissors.

*SPLAT*

.

.

.

Kise and kuroko were unharmed, but I can't say the same about the milkshake….

Kuroko stared at his spilled milkshake and started tearing up. The GoM started panicking, but didn't notice the dark aura forming around the phantom player.

"I'm sorry tetsuya, I'll buy you another milkshake later" Akashi said, but his face betrayed everything he just said.

"You spilled…. My milkshake…" kuroko muttered with his bangs covering his eyes.

"don't worry tetsuya, as I said, I'm going to buy you a new one."

The GoM (except Akashi) had already noticed kuroko's dark aura and were slowly inching backwards. The last time kuroko was angered, let's say it was a pretty traumatic event. Kagami, who wasn't understanding anything, decided to stay near the GoM's hiding place.

"milkshake…..spilled…floor…milkshake…Akashi…floor…spilled….milkshake…" muttered kuroko, his dark aura turning into killing intent.

"Tetsuya, I already said that I'm going to buy you another one…" Akashi said with a super, tiny, microscopic hint of fear in his voice.

"…DIE!" and kuroko lunged.

Aomine, kise, midorima, murasakibara and kagami watched with wide eyes kuroko besting Akashi up – Wait, is that a pie…?- nevermind…

"What…what the hell just happened…?!" questioned kagami with his jaw opened.

"that, bakagami, is the wrath of a pissed of tetsu" replied a wide eyed Aomine. The other three could only nod, as they stared at the gruesome image of a pie covered beat up Akahi.

And that's, dear readers, how Akashi Seijuro died…

.

.

.

Or not.

**~owari~**

Reviews, anyone…?


End file.
